Snuggle?
by Synchronize
Summary: Yes a snuggle. A snuggle so cute and fluffy that it never happened before. Love the snuggles. LOVE THEM PEOPLE!... What? No I am not insane. I'm just saying you should love to snuggle your loved one. You non-snuggle-person you.


**_Holy cow I just made the worst discovery ever. P..... pffft. Makes me think of PeDophile. _**

_**And you know that brings up a very interesting topic. Does everyone think that Ace is like some sort of **^(insert your choice of words here) or something? I mean really, I read all of these fics where he's just messing around with other people and well. Well! ....well just humph. I have no idea where I'm n=going with this so let's continue to the story for pete's sake. **_

* * *

Ace lay upon the messy sheet of Smoker's bed utterly bored with having to wait for said man to finish his paperwork. Smoker had an ungodly amount of work to do and is Ace didn't know any better he would think that Smoker was trying to avoid him. He sighed, in a very obvious and obnoxious fashion, causing Smoker's eye to twitch. Ace glared over at him, the other man purposefully avoiding his gaze. Ace sighed again, purposefully and obnoxiously. Smoker twitched and clenched his fist on the pen. Ace glared some more. Smoker continued to ignore him.

"I'm bored…" Ace tried a new tactic.

"Obviously…" Smoker growled. The tactic wasn't working.

"Come snuggle with me," Ace whined and patted the sheets right next to him.

"No," Smoker flat out denied him.

"Snuggle…?"

"No… and I need to finish this!" Smoker scribbled something on the paper before him and placed it on the 'out' side of the desk. Ace rolled his eyes and grimaced to himself. He wracked his brain for clever ideas that would get Smoker back into bed with him. But then he reasoned that maybe he should just leave Smoker alone. And maybe that idea was like a snowball's chance in hell. Ace rolled over onto his stomach, back arched, as if he was going to pounce off of the bed and onto Smoker.

"Why don't you come lay with me~?" He grinned mischievously. Smoker said nothing. Ace frowned and tried a new tactic. He rolled over on his back and splayed himself like an eagle, effectively taking up every inch of the bed.

"Snuggle?" He tried again.

"No." Smoker growled again.

"….Cuddle?"

"We don't 'cuddle'…"

A pregnant pause.

"Damn." Ace muttered to himself. He sighed and sat up on the bed and stretched his arms out. He turned to Smoker and was about to say something when his stomach gave a loud and long growl, causing both men to stare at the section of flesh covering said organ. Ace covered his stomach with his arms, bent over double, trying to muffle the sound and failing. Smoker stared at him, giving him a worried look while Ace smiled sheepishly back.

"Food?" He asked politely.

"Get it yourself." Smoker sighed in annoyance and he continued what he was writing.

"Your cook hates me…"

"And that's me problem why?"

"Do you want me to get food poisoning?" Smoker stopped doing everything, literally everything, breathing included, as stared at the paper he was supposed to be signing but not really seeing it. He seemed to be making the toughest decision of his life. Finally he expelled air in a manner of defeat, the chair scooted back and he exited the room.

When he returned Ace pounced while yelling,

"FOOOOOOOD!"

* * *

_**Well anywho, here is another little fluff from me, less perverted than usual.... I think. I don't know. You be the people to decide these things. **_

_**Oh yes, I created this wonderful little slogan for perverted people.**___

_**PERVERTS UNITE!-somewhere not so public and not where any cops are-**_  
__

_**I love that quote for some reason. By the way that quote is copy write of me, by me, for everyone. Deal with it.  
**_

_**Yes people I am going crazy. Crazy because no one ever really points out when I make screw ups! I mean really the only person who does that is Hojo, but she has a major in writing or something... but to any of you people who read my other stories and such I mean you must have noticed something was wrong with the plot line, like in 'You can make me smile' I said the detention was going to be with Franky but it ended up being with Apoo? Come on call me for it people! **_

_**Oh yeah, speaking of other stories, To Wander and You can make me smile will be updated.... soon...ish.... eventually.... within the month. **_

_**I quite liked writing up this little fic. It was fun. I hope you all enjoyed it.... any for you people who can't stand yaoi on any level, even hinting to it, well then... whatever. **_


End file.
